


Budding

by Cherryx_Leviathan



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Also I'm real shit with writing, First fanfic for this series and I went a head and said "eh guess they'll suffer", Hanahaki Disease, I feel like I captured a bit of Axl in the end, M/M, Mild Gore, OC does die though so yikes, Other, Suggested OC also likes Zero, X and Zero are OOC, X has hanahaki and suffers, X likes Zero but is dumb and doesn't know it, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryx_Leviathan/pseuds/Cherryx_Leviathan
Summary: //A new virus appears and X is not immune to it, that's it. that's the plot.//Writer draws not write, what is he doing??
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 18





	Budding

**Author's Note:**

> //This is old, I just edited bits and pieces, not enough to really fix the plot issues. Might continue it but it is more or less a one shot only.

The first sign of the virus went relatively unnoticed. A normal repliod had ventilation issues, mixed with his energy tank having been busted; corroded.

Buttercups were the culprit, growing amongst his systems. Striving from what ever energy they can take. The ones that fell after him shared the same traits just different floral set ups. Roses to dandelions, all dead with in under a year of the first sign.

Zero sighed, flicking the pen a few inches a way from him. He had, along side a dear friend, X, been sitting in a room with a few other higher ups discussing the recent deaths.

"It's likely another form of the Maverick virus." X pipped up. He had a point, too, that's usually what any of the viruses they have to deal are, a new strand of the ever so friendly Maverick virus. 

Signas tensed for a second before giving a vague nod statement, allowing X to continue "Though as to why it would decide to kill its host.."

The room went silent. Followed soon by an ever to cheery Axl, "Either way, X, Zero and I should be safe!" Zero knew to damn well what he'll be suggesting next.

"We can go scoop out the areas the bodies were found in, collect or retiring them if need be." So he finished the sentence for him. The others nodded in agreement.

\---

They should be immune.

Should being the key word. Axl's soul is constantly changing and though Zero was the first Maverick he's relatively safe, relatively.

But X was designed to be immuned to any form of the Maverick virus, if any system was safe, it was his. Right? His chest tightened.

Shit.

Red petals decorated the floor in front of him, Thankfully he was in his own private room, but they were still in front of him. The first noticeable sign of the virus, and God forbid the sick thing was done with him just yet, he was still coughing. It was a good two minutes before he could gather the rather unneeded breath. Didn't matter, he was late for training. Again.

\---

X didn't train a team, or himself, he went there to watch Zero.

Zero took charge well, hence he's a bit popular amongst both humans and repliods. Even X through out the years found a liking to the red knight. A mysterious personality, long smooth blonde hair, hell even the sharp stern face, it wasn't a shocker people would see something attractive in that, its definitely a sign of confidence and through the years X had learned that's what people look for. Even himself by guess.

In a friend way of course.

\---

Three months flew by fast, a mix of them working, writing reports, Going on watching Z train new repliods between missions, and the roses really sped things up.

A young repliod, New model if X was correct walk over to Zero. he was mentoring him for a while now, from the way it sounded in Z's many rants this Positive kid wasn't exactly the strongest or the most obedient Repliod he's dealt with, but by rumors alone it seems Positive does it to flirt.

This time it seemed different though, he handed Zero a note, staring at the ground. X could see Zero's face soften a bit. And that was it, the boy never showed up for what Repliods would call lunch, despite the cafeteria being well stocked with younger recruits

Didn't matter, Zero will likely tell him later. Or now judging by the fact he willfully dragged X off.

"This virus is spreading in weird ways, have you noticed that?" Well, that's a weird topic to bring up, not entirely weird as of the recent deaths, but still. "They're still looking into the cases." X trailed in, seeking to see where Z may be taking this. "Besides, there's not much we can do currently. The information we got is showing that this thing doesn't make-" Z quickly cut in, "Make Repliods violent? I'm aware." X could see Zero was holding back a distasteful comment on the virus, or to himself for being the start of it all. "N..No.. It doesn't really feel like a Maverick strain at all, honestly." The Red Ripper seemed to of shot him a conflicted stare, Though at the same time couldn't really argue against that statement. The conversation went on. A mix of the two SS-ranked hunters trying to figure out what is going on and a small spurt of distain for it effecting someone who hasn't even really left the HQ yet. X, by the end of it all, leaned on and held him close, trying out a more human way to comfort someone. Rubbing the back, cooing kind words, Zero returned the favor. His face felt warm.

\---

Six weeks went by since the conversation, six weeks of X's conditions slowly worsening, slower than the rest, but still there. They had been slowly connecting the dots of what the virus is, how it works, and a sheet of some ways to prevent it from taking a life, of course a week to late to save the trainee Zero was taking care of. X could recall the day that news was passed off to Zero. Zero slept over in his room. X half thanked his impulse to add a bed, which lead to them being close for the night. Friends can cuddle and enjoy being that close. He didn't want it to end.

An emotion based virus. Course X would find himself victim to it. They still don't quite know what emotions would cause the virus to start growing, but it's something. So far the only two options they have is retiring a repliod or removing the flowers. The ladder of which lead to them forgetting someone close to them. It was an odd effect, Granted theses were just the earlier stages of the treatment, it should get better.

X was getting close to needing either option, his energy tank was surely damaged, Given he's been needing to recharge far more often than before. Zero was getting worried for him.

He had to turn in early today, though. Leaving Zero and Axl to deal with the paper work. He felt awful for it, but Zero didn't give him another option. In the same vein, Zero is taking him to see the med unit in approximately a week. X didn't see why that would be necessary as X having energy issues isn't uncommon. He's an old Rep after all.

Zero started staying closer to him. X enjoyed it if not for the sleep part.

\---

Five days, X would need well over twelve hours charging to receive barely four hours of battery life. Those four hours he gets up are often spent doing anything else, like dying on his bedroom floor. Due to this sudden change in sleeping habits X had spent less time with his comrades, and Zero, Who at this point made it clear to the small Blue Jay that he was going to make sure he's safe. 

\---

He didn't even wake up on the day he needed to go to the doctors. Zero had ever so kindly collected him and brought him there. 

They, by this point knew more about their friendly virus. Hanahaki. A beautiful killer. Something caused by one-sided love. 

who would X even love?

Didn't matter, he was near dead so he can't tell them and it's not like they would set up a kissing booth for him in this state either. So they'll have to surgically remove the flowers. Which was a difficult task.

Surgery for them required a lot, especially dealing with a Energy tank being torn open, top it off with the patient being X. Even then, it was their only option.

\---

In the end they gave X a whole new body. He greeted everyone he knew with a rather polite smile on his face, despite being a good three or more inches shorter than before. Of course he was released while Zero was off on a mission. Axl filled in for him, hanging out in the hallway with X as they wait for something to occur.

"Just wait until Zero sees you now! If you thought the short jokes before were bad!" Axl laughed , and leaned onto his shoulder as if to mock him for being the official tiniest of the trio, before catching a glimpse of X's rather dumbfounded expression. "Axl,". Admittedly Axl wasn't prepared his tone, and was struggling to register what was being said, 

"Who's Zero?".


End file.
